Return to Isla Nublar
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, and Sarah Harding are forced to return to Isla Nublar to help execute the remaining dinosaurs.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/Recap

It had only been one year after the destruction that the Indominus Rex had cause on Isla Nublar. Experts said that the animals on both islands had better be executed before they reached mainland and wrecked havoc across the world…

*X*

Ian Malcolm was driving his car home from one of his speeches. Sarah Harding was in the passenger seat next to him.

"What are you doing this weekend, Ian?" Sarah asked him.

"Nothing really." The mathematician replied.

He turned the car to the left. As he drove down his street, he saw a simple military truck parked on the curb. There were two soldiers standing at the side of it. Ian parked the car and got out with Sarah, walking up to the two soldiers.

"Something I could help you with?" Ian asked one of them.

"Are you Ian Malcolm?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah." He said, confused. "Need something?"

"Is that Miss Harding?" The soldier ignored him.

"I am." Sarah replied, seeming just as confused.

"We'd like you two to come with us." The soldier told them.

"Why?" Ian asked, putting more demand in this question.

"Do we get a choice?" Sarah asked the soldiers, just as annoyed as Ian.

"No, you don't, ma'am." The soldier told her. "Now if you'd both get in, please."

Ian sighed and looked at Sarah.

She shrugged. "Let's just do it, Ian."

"Fine." He retorted.

They climbed into the middle seats of the vehicle. The soldier climbed into the front.

"Who else is coming?" Ian asked.

"Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler." The driver replied, turning on the ignition.

"Where are we going?" Ian had to shout over the noise of the engines.

"Isla Neblar." The other soldier replied.

"What?!" Ian yelled. "No way!" He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Why?"

"To help execute the remaining dinosaurs." The soldier answered, calmly.

"And where is Grant?" He asked, trying not to get angry.

"Montana at his dig site." The soldier answered.

Ian stopped asking questions and looked out the window, shaking his head.

An hour later, they reached the local airport. The vehicle was driven onto a plane that was big enough for it. The ignition was turned off and the plane's ramped closed.

They flew for a couple hours, landing at the nearest airport to the dig site. The vehicle turned on and drove through the desert plains and arrived at the dig site.

The soldiers got out. "Want to come with us?" One asked.

"Sure, why not." Ian said, half sarcastically.

He and Sarah got out of the vehicle, making their way over to the trailer that Grant lived in. The soldiers followed, not far behind.

Ian knocked on the trailer door once they reached it. One of the soldiers shoved him out of the way.

"Oof." He groaned. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

The other soldier walked up to his companion, leaving Sarah and Ian at the back.

The door to the trailer opened. Alan Grant stood there, looking out at them with surprise. "Don't tell me what's going on now." He muttered.

"You won't want to know anyway." Ian raised his eyebrows, earning a "shut up" from one of the soldiers.

Grant stepped out of the trailer, closing the door behind him.

"Are you Dr. Grant?" One soldier asked.

"Yes." Grant sounded annoyed. "I was in the middle of my break, unless you haven't noticed."

"Is Ellie Sattler here?" The other soldier asked him.

"Somewhere, yeah." Grant replied. "Left her husband with her son at home so she could work." He grabbed a radio from his belt. "Ellie?" He said into it. "I need you over here at the trailer."

"Be right there." Came the female paleontologist's voice. A minute later, she came into view, rushing towards the trailer. "Oh wow."

"We need you to come with us, please." The soldier said.

"Sure." Grant said, confused now.

He and Ellie exchanged glances.

Ian walked up next to him. "They want us to go help them on Nublar." He told him. "They aren't even giving us a choice."

"Help them with what?" Ellie asked.

"Execute the remaining dinosaurs." He sighed. "I think they have another team on their way to Sorna, from what I overheard from the radio on the way here."

"But, why us?" Grant asked. "Isn't two trips to those islands enough?"

"Guess not." Sarah said, coming up besides Ian. "We haven't met yet, but I'm Sarah Harding." She reached out a hand and the paleontologists shook it. "I went to Sorna a few years ago with Ian." She explained.

"You mean I went there to get you after you went by yourself?" Ian snorted. "Hammond was getting a team together to go there, but she went early. I turned it into a rescue mission. Ended up meeting with that Ingen company."

They reached the vehicle and got in, Grant and Sattler in the middle seats.

"Alright," The soldier said. "You'll meet the team at the airport and go to the island from there."

"Good to know." Ian rolled his eyes.

After a little while of driving, they arrived at the airport. Grant, Sattler, Sarah, and Ian got out of the military vehicle and watched it go to its own plane for a ride back to their base.

They went through all the basic steps of an airport and then found the military crew waiting for them by a large helicopter.

They walked up to the helicopter and the soldiers. There looked to be at least twenty men. One of them stepped forward.

"Glad to see that you came." The man said. "I'm Lieutenant Duke Watts."

"I assume that you know who we are." Grant said.

Lieutenant Watts nodded. "That's right, Dr. Grant. I do." He motioned for another man to walk up. "This is Sergeant Treyson Young. He's my second in command."

Treyson Young was an African-American man, who looked to be in his early twenties.

Ian just nodded.

"Young, is the helicopter ready to board?" Watts asked.

"Yes, sir." Young responded.

"Good." The Lieutenant nodded. He looked at the paleontologists, Ian, and Sarah. "You may board the copter."

The four visitors got into the helicopter. The soldiers followed after them. One of the men went into the cockpit and started the vehicle. The propellers started whirling.

"Fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said over the vehicles speaker.

They did as he said.

Ian sighed. "Well, here we go."

"Yep." Grant grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Chapter

After a few hours of flying, they were over the Pacific Ocean, almost at Isla Nublar.

"Almost there." The pilot announced.

"Finally." Ian grumbled.

"I know, right." Grant agreed. "I just want to get this over with and get back to the dig."

"I'm tired of being at the mercy of dinosaurs." Ian told him.

Alan nodded in agreement.

They grew silent.

Then, the pilot said, "Welcome to Isla Nublar!"

Ellie, Alan, Sarah, and Ian's gazes flickered to look out the window. They saw mostly a misty fog, but they saw patches of the island through it.

A couple minutes later, the helicopter found a safe landing spot by the visitor's center. Everyone got out except for the pilot. He said that he had to go back so that the helicopter wasn't attacked or no animals got aboard and back to the mainland. The others nodded understandingly.

"Let's move!" Lieutenant Watts shouted.

The soldiers began leading the way into the rainforest.

"Sir, I don't recommend yelling." Ian told Watts as they walked.

"And why is that?"

"It could attract the raptors and possibly the T-Rex."

"That's what we want, Malcolm. It'll make it easier to kill them."

"No, no. It won't, Lieutenant. Trust me." Ian rolled his eyes, trying to prove his point. "We'll get ambushed and most of us will die. Guaranteed."

"You're wrong." Watts said. "I think-"

Ian moved ahead, ignoring him. He reached Sarah. They were right behind Grant and Sattler.

"How long do you think until we find one of the dinosaurs?" She asked.

"Not long, especially with the troops yelling orders." Ian told her. "There's likely to be a group that attacks, unless it is a bigger one, like the Tyrannosaur, for example. The bigger predators tend to work alone."

Sarah nodded, clearly understanding the danger of the soldiers' actions. "Couldn't we just have them use their radios?"

"I'm not sure if they brought any, actually." Malcolm admitted. "Even if they did, they won't have any for the four of us."

"How do you know?" She asked him.

With a grin, he tapped his temple. "Research and the Chaos Theory."

Sarah chuckled. "How about weapons?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Ian answered. "I hope so, either way."

"Me too." Grant said from ahead of them. "But it wouldn't make me feel safer."

"Agreed." Ellie joined in. "I remember what we heard about Jurassic Park."

"Right, well," Ian snorted. "You should've seen Ingen when we went to Sorna. The raptors snuck up from behind in the tall grass and men just started disappearing."

"How tall was the-" Alan was cut off by the rustling of leaves from the plants.

"What was that?" Sarah's voice trembled.

"Dinosaur." Ian gulped.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and smaller screeches.

"More than one, though." Alan said. "Sounds like they're fighting too."

There were shouts from the soldiers and guns cocked. Everyone grew silent. The battle noises were coming from the left. The soldiers began heading that way.

"Do we go with them?" Sarah whispered.

"If you want to go home, yeah." Grant retorted.

The four of them followed the soldiers.

They found a pack of six raptors attacking the Tyrannosaur. It bit one and threw it into a tree. Another one (with blue stripes) jumped onto the larger dinosaur's back, biting the spine.

The soldiers began shouting at the T-Rex first. It stomped a foot down on a poor man who got to close. A scream rang through the air. The Tyrannosaur clamped its jaws shut on one of the Velociraptor's neck and tossed the now-dead creature into a tree. The other raptors were on their feet and attacking the humans, despite the blue one on the Tyrannosaur's back.

The angry predator turned its neck around and bit the smaller animal. The T-Rex tossed it up into the air and caught it in its mouth. They heard the crunching of bones as it chewed the raptor and then swallowed it.

The humans had decreased despairingly now. Only two of the other raptors were dead.

The three creatures had surrounded the back of the remaining people. The T-Rex stood in the front, roaring angrily.

"Why couldn't you have just bombed the islands?!" Ian screamed at Watts over one of the roars. "Would've been much easier!"

"Apparently the general didn't think of that." Watts responded.

"Obviously!" Grant shouted, angrily.

"Shoot those damned raptors and let's run for it!" Ian shouted into the Lieutenant's ear.

"Alright, alright." Watts consented.

"Fire at the raptors!" Young shouted, having overheard the conversation.

Loud gunshots rapidly flew through the air and two raptors fell dead. The third raced back through the trees, retreating for now.

"Go! Go! Go!" Watts screamed at the top of his lungs. He was in the back of the group now.

Everyone started running in the direction the raptor had gone. There was a loud scream and more crunching.

"Lieutenant!" Sergeant Young shouted.

"Keep going!" Ian shouted at him. "Once the T-Rex gets to you, you're a goner!"

The young soldier nodded and picked up the pace, following his men. The paleontologists, mathematician, and Sarah followed closely.

There were a few more screams as the Tyrannosaur got hold of some people at ate them or ripped them apart.

Ian felt hot breath over him. He was at the back! He heard the T-Rex's jaws snap shut just over his head. "Oh shit!" Ian grumbled as he slipped and fell to the ground. He heard the Tyrannosaur keep moving on. Apparently it didn't care about just one person. Ian got up, breathing heavily. "I hate dinosaurs."

The stomping and screaming faded. Ian didn't follow them, but headed back to the visitor's center. He reached the building after leaving all the bloody remains of some people behind. He salvaged a gun and some ammo, loading it and clinging to it tightly.

He sat down on the steps to the visitor's center, aiming the gun around. He heard a few more distant roars from the Tyrannosaur.

Suddenly, he heard a closer noise. It sounded like hooting. A Dilphosaur? The creature burst from around the right side of the building and Ian shot a bullet deep into its skull. It let out another hoot and fell to the ground. After a few moments it stopped twitching.

The Velociraptor burst out of the trees right behind him and leapt onto Ian's back. He knocked it off and shot it in the chest, watching it fall. He killed two dinosaurs in one minute. Apparently the visitor's center was a bad place to stay.

Ian felt minor cuts in his back as he went into the trees, heading for the eastern beach. He stumbled through the jungle, luckily avoiding dinosaurs for awhile.

About fifteen minutes later, he smiled as he saw the beach through the trees. But before he could go anywhere, he heard a snarl from his left. He turned to see three undamaged Velociraptors, ready for attack. Ian's eyes widened. He aimed the gun and shot the middle raptor, making the other two start racing towards him.

He dashed out onto the sand, turning and shooting another raptor. He pulled the trigger to shoot the last one, but there was no reaction. "Damn it." He muttered. "Out of ammo." He threw the gun at the raptor and plunged into the shallow water, wading away from the beach.

He hoped that raptors couldn't swim. Unfortunately, this one climbed into the water and advanced towards him, swimming like a crocodile would. He kicked it as soon as it was within reach. It moved back onto its legs and screeched in protest.

There was a whirling noise and both Ian and the raptor looked up to see the helicopter returning. Apparently Young decided that they couldn't handle this mission. He saw it go land near the visitor's center.

Ian felt a 2x4 piece of wood in the water. He grabbed it and pulled it out, smacking the raptor with it. He whacked it again and again. Each time his movements grew slower due to heaviness of the soaked wood.

The raptor saw the flaw and noticed the chance to strike. It leapt high into the air and landed behind Ian. He turned and accidently dropped the wood as he did. The Velociraptor jumped on top of him, digging its powerful back claws into his arms.

Trying not to open his mouth, he kicked at the raptor with his remaining strength.

Through the water, he heard the helicopter flying over him.

*X*

"What's that?" Ellie asked the pilot. "Stop moving."

The pilot put the helicopter in hover mode, turning it sideways towards the island.

She moved with Sarah and Alan over to the side door of the helicopter. They saw a raptor attacking something in the water. It looked like a human.

"Oh my god." Ellie gasped.

There was a large amount of blood floating around the surface of the water. The person was moving slower, but attacking harder.

Suddenly, the raptor flew off and the person got up.

Sarah gasped. "Ian!" She shouted.

"Sarah!" He shouted back, kicking the raptor. Blood streamed down his arms.

*X*

He heard more helicopters and looked up for a split second to see two helicopter bombers coming towards the island. He looked back at the raptor, punching it in between the eyes, making it angry. It snapped at his fist as he pulled it back, barely missing.

*X*

Sarah watched as the bombers flew past and started dropping bombs in the middle of the island.

"We got to go!" She heard the pilot yell.

"No!" She shouted, looking down at Ian, who struggled against the Velociraptor. "We're not leaving Ian!"

"We have to go or we'll all die!" One of the soldiers shouted at her.

"Fine, go." She retorted. "I'm staying." She leapt out of the helicopter and splashed down into the water. "Ian!" She shouted.

"Are all people this stupid?" The soldier asked angrily.

"Let's go!" Alan shouted to the pilot reluctantly. They were leaving live people on the island.

"No problem." The pilot answered.

Right before the helicopter turned and flew away, Alan glimpsed the scene below him:

Sarah wasn't too close to the island yet. A bomb had been dropped not far from the coast of the island. The fire from it spread over the water, pushing against Ian's back. The fire was pushing him towards Sarah. The raptor's skeleton was next to the screaming mathematician.

*X*

Ian felt heat against his back as he flew through the air. He tried not to scream, but it was impossible not to. He felt his shirt burn off and within seconds the fire was gone and he was plunged into the water.

He let out a startled yell as the water stung his back. He forced himself to stand up. He rubbed a hand across his scorched back. His pants, shoes, and socks were still intact though. He turned back towards the island and saw thick black smoke flying around it rather than mist now.

He looked back up as the bombers flew away in the direction of the other helicopter.

The beach was clear from fire, so he stumbled onto the sand and lay down. He let out a groan as the sand touched his burnt, raw skin. A couple minutes later, Sarah reached the beach and sat down next to him.

"You alright, Ian?" She asked worriedly.

"You should've gone with them, Sarah." He told her. "We're stuck here and it isn't safe."

"I'd never leave you, you know that, Ian." Sarah responded.

He chuckled, which turned into a hacking cough. "God, how much smoke did I breathe in already?"

She shrugged.

"Let's go to the visitor's center, okay?" He suggested.

"Sounds safe." She said.

"Trust me, nowhere here is safe." He told her. "Something is still alive."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Life always finds a way."


End file.
